


What time takes away, the heart makes new

by Altenprano



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Flintlocks & Fireballs (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Here Be Spoilers for Ep21, Slow Dancing, ambiguously post werrick's watch arc, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altenprano/pseuds/Altenprano
Summary: Molly and Corzin have some time to themselves.





	What time takes away, the heart makes new

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little piece of fluff I wrote about Molly and Corzin from Flintlocks & Fireballs, because they are adorable and deserve all the nice things. 
> 
> I do not own the characters of Molly and Corzin Horhace- they are both the property of the Flintlocks & Fireballs cast.

Molly can count on one hand the number of moments they’ve had like this. 

Little Corzin is asleep, out like a light after a day of playing, leaving Molly and Corzin alone in the kitchen. 

She’s poured a cup of whiskey for each of them, and set the ceramic cups on the table, followed by the bottle, which she sets to the side. 

They sit in silence for a moment, nursing their glasses and watching the other.

She notices a new scar on his hand- it definitely wasn’t there when she last saw him- and the crease between his brows is more pronounced than it was. The set of his lips is more serious than she remembers, but she finds traces of laughter in the corners of his eyes.

She is sure of what he sees- he never did miss much, really. 

She wonders if he sees the grey she found in her hair the other morning, or the shadows of late nights that had made a home beneath her eyes. She knows that he’s noticed the button she’d replaced last week- it doesn’t match the others, but it does its job, and she won’t complain. 

“I think Little Corzin’s grown a few inches since I saw him last,”  he says, setting his cup down on the table. “At this rate he’ll be taller than both of us.”

Molly can’t help but laugh. “Taller than you, maybe,” and she sets down her cup, using her free hand to rub her eyes, hoping Corzin doesn’t notice. “He’s growing like a weed, that’s for sure. Lidda Cotter’s said he’s taller than her oldest. ”

“Is he now?” 

“I haven’t seen the two side-by-side, but Lidda Cotter’s word is as good as gold far as I’m concerned.”

“I’ll take her word for it then.” 

They talk like this until the bottle beside them is empty, trading stories from the last time they saw each other, careful to keep their voices low, so they don’t accidentally wake little Corzin. 

The bottle is empty, and it isn’t long until their cups are too. 

Molly takes the empty cups from the table to rinse them out in the now-stagnant suds of the washbasin- force of habit, really. She hums to herself as she rinses out the cups, reminding herself there’s no rush, no tables to see to, so she can take her time. 

She almost doesn’t hear Corzin approach, until his arm is around her waist and he plants a kiss on her cheek. 

She grins and lets the cups fall into the basin- they’ll be there in the morning- and takes him by the collar of his jerkin. “You scoundrel,” she says, still smiling as she plants a kiss of her own on his cheek. “Some things don’t change, I suppose.”

Corzin returns the grin, and spins her away from the washbasin. “Perhaps they don’t.”

She lets go of his collar, looping her arms around his neck and letting him pull her close.

They start to dance- a slow, back and forth affair, nothing fancy- and he draws her close. She hums to fill the silence, a song she remembers her mother singing once. She doesn’t remember the words, but the melody’s stayed with her through these years, and it’s what she thinks to fill the silence. 

Part of her wants to stay like this forever, but she knows it’s a foolish kind of hope. Like some children’s story, they will dance until the sun rises, and then Corzin will leave- he always does, eventually. He’s a sailor, and there’s the Kraken, and the ship he promised, and-

“For fuck’s sake!” 

Corzin’s always had two left feet when it came to dancing, and while Molly’s foot hurts from being tread upon (and she has half the mind to kick him back, even though he didn’t mean anything by it), she finds herself grinning. 

“Nothing’s changed indeed,” she says, rolling her eyes. “You’ve still got two left feet, even when I make it easy for you.”

“And here I was, thinking you loved me for how I danced a hornpipe.”

Another roll of the eyes, and the grin broadens. “Well you can’t dance a hornpipe- not a good one anyways.”

He only steps on her foot once after that, and when he does, Molly returns it with a step of her own, accompanied by a grin of feigned innocence.

She’ll always forgive him- stepping on her toes or leaving her for months (sometimes years) on end, it doesn’t matter.  She’ll forgive him for being gone when little Corzin is young, and for when little Corzin’s childish mischief grows to match his father’s, whether he knows it or not. Hell, she’d forgive him of all the worry he caused her these last years, if she knew where to start.

She’s sure he forgive her for most anything too- for being prickly, or letting her temper get the better of her. Regent knows she doesn’t deserve that forgives, because she knows Corzin is trying (trying much harder than her father did, which she won’t fault him for), but there are other things in his life. There’s the ship, and the Kraken- he wants them to leave Werrick’s Watch one day, to move further inland- and things that she know loom in his memory, things he’s hardly spoken to her about.

Such moments as this are rare. Molly knows with certainty she can count on one hand how many times they have had this peace in their lives- their son safe and sound, no hags or plagues to pose a danger. She knows these moments are precious, and she should hold them close, to cherish when her husband is away at sea, and so she holds the moment close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little piece.
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment, let me know what you thought, and if you'd like to see more of this. 
> 
> Thank you very much for reading.


End file.
